Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, tablet computers, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Electronic devices such as, for example, portable electronic devices often connect to a network (e.g., a mobile network). These devices often employ a Universal Integrated Circuit Card to identify a subscriber for network access. For example, the UICC can store a Subscriber Identity Module application (e.g., a SIM, USIM, RUIM, CSIM, etc.) that authenticates a subscriber to a network such as a mobile network. The UICC may also store other subscriber-related information for non-telecom applications. For example, the UICC can enable contactless data flow for identity, security, banking, payment applications and/or any other application associated with transmitting and securing personal data of a user.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify common or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity. Additionally, several examples have been described throughout this specification. Any features from any example may be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples. Further, the example shown in the above-indentified figures include classifications symbols, lettering or tags associated with, for example, international standards provided by, for example, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) and the International Standard Organization (ISO). For example, certain electrical contacts shown in the above-indentified figures employ classifications associated with electrical contact properties commonly known as C1-C8. Such identification of the electrical contact classifications in the above-indentified figures are provided as examples only and the electrical contacts may vary from the examples shown in the above-referenced figures.